Dipilih! Dipilih!
by bl4ckberry
Summary: haloo lagi! Skarang ini aku maw mengadakan voting untuk beberapa fic yang aku bwat. Jadi silahkan memilih cerita! O ! hemm, singkat, padat dan jelas….


n/a: haloo lagi!! Skarang ini aku maw mengadakan voting untuk beberapa fic yang aku bwat. Jadi silahkan memilih cerita! ^O^! (hemm, singkat, padat dan jelas….)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_The Prince and The Pauper_

Summary : kisah sepasang kekasih dengan latar belakang keluarga yang amat sangat jauh berbeda, seorang pangeran dan penyanyi jalanan. Mereka bertemu karena takdir, tapi apakah takdir mereka untuk bersama?

Pairing : Sasunaru (naru versi cewek)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sleeping Beauty_

Summary : pada suatu hari yang cerah, Putri Shikamaru yang hobi tidur tidak bangun dari tidurnya! Para ksatria pemberani datang untuk membangunkannya. Salah satunya adalah Pangeran Temari. Akankah Putri Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya? Berhasilkah Pangeran Temari membangunkannya?

Pairing : Shikatema (tukeran gender, maaf aku ga taw istilahnya, tolong beritahu dongz…)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Rainbow : The Message from God for Us_

Summary : aku memandang langit yang sedang menangis. Kilatannya adalah tatapan penuh amarah. Suara gemuruh adalah teriakan sedihnya. Tapi, hey! Ia berhenti menangis. Mulai tampak wajahnya yang kembali berseri. Apalagi ia menyunggingkan senyum, yah, meskipun terbalik sich. Tapi senyumannya itu sangat indah, penuh warna…..

Pairing : Shikatema

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_My Heart Will Go On_

Summary : kamu tau? Kamu adalah cinta sejatiku. Kamu adalah belahan jiwaku. aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi tenanglah, kemana pun kamu pergi, aku akan selalu bersamamu, melindungimu. Kamu tahu kenapa? Karena aku ada di dalam hatimu…..

Pairing : Naruhina

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Romeo and Juliet_

Summary : Tsunade! Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku? Kita kan sudah berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama dalam senang maupun duka! Tapi kamu malah meninggalkan aku! Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain lagi. Saat ini juga aku akan bersamamu disana….

Pairing : Jiraya tsunade (singkatannya apa sich?)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Say that you love me too_

Summary : jujur saja hatiku ini sakit. Kamu tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku dengar. Kamu hanya menjawab "hn" lalu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ayolah! Jawab aku! Kamu benar-benar sayang sama aku gak sih? Kalau tidak, ya, kita putus sekarang. Tapi kalau ya, katakan kalau kamu mencintai aku….

Pairing : Sasusaku

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Angel's Heart : Who Knows?_

Summary : kata orang malaikat itu tahu apa yang ada dalam hati kita. Kalau dia sudah tahu, dia akan memberitahu Tuhan untuk mengabulkannya. Lalu, dia akan datang dengan keinginan kita yang dikabulkan, lalu segera kembali sambil menyunggingkan senyum bahagia karena membawa keinginan kita. Tapi apa kamu tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati malaikat?

Pairing : narugaara (lagi-lagi naru versi cewek)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Give me one more chance_

Summary : hmm, begini, aku mau minta maaf sama kamu. Waktu itu aku memang salah dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku harap kamu mau memaafkan aku dan umm, kita kembali bersama seperti dulu. Jadi, maukah kamu memberikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi?

Pairing : Tenten Neji (singkatannya?)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Pacarku Superstar_

Summary : sayang! Kita jalan yuk! Eh, ga bisa? Ada syuting? Yah…. Ya udah deh, met kerja! Ia menutup teleponnya. Huuuu….! Kesel! Padahal udah lama gak jalan bareng. Tapi ya udahlah, habis pacarku superstar sih!

Pairing : kalau milih cerita yang ini, silahkan pilih sendiri yach….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yap! Cukup sekian. Kayaknya aku lagi kebanyakan ide nih. Jadi tolong dipilih ya! Pairingnya juga kalo ada yang maw diganti juga boleh. Ow ya, diatas ada beberapa pertanyaan, tolong dijawab ya! Pokoknya voting yang kamu suka! Di review tentunya…..

CU ^0^


End file.
